


Heaven and Hell High

by Ruined_Beauty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruined_Beauty/pseuds/Ruined_Beauty
Summary: Since the tension between Angels and Demons has increased, Heaven and Hell High had been created. It’s a prestigious institution, which will supposedly eradicate the tension between heaven and hell.





	1. Chapter 1

“Angels stand to the right! Demons stand to the left!” Principal Tsunade, also an Angel, ordered.

Since the tension between Angels and Demons has increased, Heaven and Hell High had been created. In simpler terms, this prestigious academic institution is supposed to eradicate the hatred between heaven and hell. However, I don’t believe such a thing can ever happen. It’s why I don’t want to attend Heaven and Hell High, but my parents are forcing me.

Out of curiosity, I looked towards the Demon side. My eyes were instantly caught inside of pitch black orbs. I gasped and quickly looked away from his black pearls of eyes.

Instead of embarrassing myself more, I chose to just focus on my principal’s opening speech. However, I couldn’t pay much attention to her, especially when two girls started a conversation with me.

“Hi, I’m Ino,” a girl said, with a smile. She’s an angel, with light blonde hair and aqua colored eyes. “This is my friend. Her name is Sakura.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Sakura said, giggling. She’s another angel, with shoulder length pink hair and green eyes. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Naruto,” I said, my cheeks flushing. “It’s nice to meet you both, too.”

“They’re passing out our schedules now,” Ino grinned, looking at the stage. “We better have classes together.”

“Yeah,” Sakura agreed, nodding her head. “Otherwise, I’m going to be so mad.”

“Me, too!” Ino laughed, turning to look at me. “So, Naruto, are you from the Clouds, or the mortal world?”

“I’m from the Clouds,” I replied, which made Sakura and Ino gasp. “Yeah, I only learned recently how to walk.”

“That’s tough,” Ino pouted, with sympathy laced in her voice. “Sakura and I live in the moral world. We’re used to our legs.”

“I’m used to my wings,” I chuckled, sighing next, though. “We’re constantly flying around in the Clouds, after all.”

“That sounds fun,” Sakura smiled, green eyes shining in the dim lighting. “I want to visit the Clouds someday.”

In due time, I heard my name being called. Slowly, I walked timidly towards the stage, just as a teacher with white hair handed me my schedule. I accepted the document, with my eyes trained to his ID. It identified him as a Demon, which made me slightly uncomfortable.

“You shouldn’t run off so quickly now,” Mr. Kakashi said, gentle grabbing my wrist. “I haven’t properly introduced myself yet. I’m your English teacher.”

“S-sorry,” I apologized, my eyes staring at the floor. “It’s just … My friends are sort of waiting for me.”

“Yes, I understand,” Mr. Kakashi nodded, letting go of my wrist, then. “You can run along now. Either way, I’ll be seeing you in class.”

Once I returned to Sakura and Ino, I allowed them to look at my schedule. When they had finished, I took my schedule back and read it over. I have English for first period, with Mr. Kakashi as my teacher. I groaned in distress, especially since I hadn’t made such a good first impression.

“I can’t wait to get my schedule,” Ino said, twirling her hair, with her index finger. “And, I better have classes with you two.”

“Yup,” Sakura agreed, with a sigh. “I don’t want to have classes with a bunch of strangers.”

“Yeah,” I said, shaking my head. “It sucks if you don’t know anyone in class.”

Just then, I heard Mr. Kakashi call out another student’s name – Sasuke Uchiha. As he did so, I saw a boy from the Demon group walk towards the stage. He gave Mr. Kakashi a small smile, just before accepting his schedule. He walked off of then the stage, with his onyx eyes glancing towards the Angel side. He noticed me staring, which made my face flush in color, especially because it’s the second time I’ve been caught staring at him.

“He’s hot!” Sakura giggled, earning a gasp from Ino and me. “Hey, I’m just speaking the truth.”

“He’s a Demon,” I exclaimed, which made Sakura sigh sadly. “Angels and Demons cannot be together. It’s forbidden.

“Yeah, I know,” Sakura pouted, lower lip puckering out. “If only he wasn’t a Demon …”

“He is, though,” Ino said, nervously looking towards the Demon side. “I wonder if this school can truly bring peace between Angels and Demons.”

Next, I heard Mr. Kakashi call out another student’s name – Shikamaru Nara. He walked towards the stage, with his black eyes trained to the floor, but offered Mr. Kakashi a small smile, though. He accepted his schedule, not before turning around and winking, just towards the Angel side.

“What was that for?” Ino asked, raising her blonde eyebrow in confusion. “Could he know someone from our side?”

“That can’t be possible,” Sakura answered, crossing her arms together. “We can’t associate ourselves with them, not until now, that is.”

“That’s true,” I said, biting my lower lip. “Do you guys think that this school can really bring peace?”

“I don’t know,” Ino sighed, with a shrug. “It just seems like a farfetched idea.”

“Yeah …” Sakura agreed, frowning. “It just doesn’t seem like a possibility, especially with the current state between angels and demons.”

Later on, I heard Mr. Kakashi called out Ino’s first and last name. She smiled and quickly darted towards the stage. She accepted her schedule from Mr. Kakashi before darting towards the Angel side again.

“I have first, second, and third period with Naruto,” Ino beamed, happily smiling at me. “I’m so glad.”

“I am, too!” I grinned, high-fiving Ino. “We’ll have so much fun together in class.”

“I’m getting anxious now,” Sakura pouted, nervously fidgeting around. “When am I going to get my schedule?”

“Relax,” Ino assured, squeezing Sakura’s shoulder. “I’m sure they’ll call your name any minute now.”

Finally, I heard Mr. Kakashi call out Sakura’s first and last name. She squealed and dashed towards the stage, then. She soon returned afterwards, with a light bounce in her step.

“I have first, second, and third period with Naruto, too!” Sakura said, high-fiving Ino and me. “This is awesome.”

“It is!” I cheered, with a grin. “Oh, Principal Tsunade is speaking again. Let’s listen to her before we get into trouble.”

“Everyone has their schedules now. Your classes have been determined due to the results of your placement exams. However, if you so wish, you can always take the placement exams over again,” Principal Tsunade smiled, just before looking at her watch. “It is time for class now. Please report to your first period.”

“Come on, Ino and Naruto! Let’s walk together to English,” Sakura giggled, grabbing Ino’s arm. “After all, I’m kind of nervous.”

“You’re not the only one,” Ino admitted, nudging Sakura’s arm. “What about you, Naruto? Are you nervous?”

“Yeah, I am,” I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. “We’re falling behind. Let’s walk faster.”

OoOoO

Once outside in the hallway, I looked towards the Demon side. They have such sharp and sophisticated features, like their slender and sculpted jawlines. Some of the Demons didn’t have fanciful features, though. Such Demons looked like crazed creatures from horror movies.

“You’re gawking, Naruto!” Ino whispered, as my face flushed from embarrassment. “I know they’re fascinating. But, I don’t think they like being stared at.”

“I know, I know!” I gulped, lower lip puckering out in shame and guilt. “It’s just I’m from the Clouds. I’ve never saw one in person.”

“Don’t worry, Naruto. We understand,” Sakura chuckled, smiling at me. “Ino and I were raised in the mortal world. We’re accustomed to Demons. You’ll get used to them, too.”

“Hey, I’ve always been curious. How are schools like in the Clouds?” Ino asked, raising her blonde eyebrows in interest. “What do they teach there?”

“We learn everything mortals do, like English and history and math and science, expect physical education is a little different for us. We aren’t taught how to walk,” I explained, as Ino and Sakura listened carefully to me. “We also learn spiritual stuff, like listening to mortals prayers.”

“We’re taught that, too. I guess all Angels must know such things,” Sakura said, twirling her hair. “I mean, Demons cannot hear prayers of mortals. It’s only Angels who can.”

“What do Demons hear from mortals, then?” Ino wondered, rubbing her chin. “Perhaps they hear regrets from mortals.”

“Maybe,” I shrugged, opening our classroom door for Ino and Sakura. “It’s now or never. Let’s go inside. We shouldn’t be late on our first day.”

“You’re right,” Sakura sighed, inhaling deeply. “Guys, I see some seats empty in the middle rows. Let’s sit there.”

“Sure,” Ino agreed, following behind Sakura. “Come on, Naruto.”

“Yeah, I’m right behind you,” I reassured, looking around the classroom. “Where is Mr. Kakashi?”

“He’ll come,” Sakura said, sitting down. “I hope he’s nice.”

“Me, too!” Ino insisted, with a nod of her head.  

OoOoO

In due time, Mr. Kakashi finally arrived. His mere presence silenced the entire classroom, even students sitting in the back. I could barely meet his eyes, though. I was nervous, especially since I had given Mr. Kakashi an awful first impression.

“My name is Kakashi Hatake. I’m your 12th grade English teacher. I’ve already met most of you, but not all. So, I’ll tell you some stuff about myself. Where should I begin, though?” Mr. Kakashi chuckled, leaning against his desk. “Obviously, I’m a Demon. I come from the Beneath, which is slang for Hell, like Clouds is slang for Heaven. And, I will not tolerate discrimination in my classroom. After all, Heaven and Hell High is a neutral territory for Angels and Demons – a peaceful territory. Now, I’d like a written letter about yourself. It’s due at the end of class. If you require help, then just raise your hand.”

Of course, I have no inspiration to write. So, I looked around the classroom. Instantly, I saw an even amount of Angels and Demons. But, I also caught someone’s eyes. I quickly gasped in surprise, just before turning away. He and his friends started laughing at me, then. It made me grimace in unease, especially since I gawked at him before.

“I see you’ve found Sasuke Uchiha,” Mr. Kakashi snickered, as I tensed up. “You haven’t written anything. Why is that?”

“I’m sorry …” I apologized, gripping my pencil tightly. “I’m stuck.”

“Is that so?” Mr. Kakashi asked, looking down at me. “You’re a Cloud Angel. You have lots to write about, like learning how to walk.”

“Sure,” I murmured, lowering my eyes. “I’ll start writing now.”

“Good,” Mr. Kakashi smirked, turning around. “I look forward to reading your letter.”

So, I began writing. However, I only focused about learning how to walk, not my family or friends. After all, I’m forbidden from talking about my personal life, especially since I’m different from the other Angels.

OoOoO

For second period, I had history with Sakura and Ino. Of course, I felt happy about that. After all, I wasn’t alone in class. So, I walked alongside them. But, I soon stopped and stood in the hallway.

After all, I saw Sasuke and his friends waiting outside of class. However, I quickly begun walking again. I didn’t want to make a scene.

“This is Naruto, guys! He’s from the Clouds,” Sakura said, as I smiled at her friends. “Don’t be shy, Naruto. Tenten and Rock Lee are so nice.”

“Hey, Naruto, I’m from the Clouds, too. So, I know we’ll get along,” Tenten chuckled, as she turned to look at Rock Lee. “What about you, Lee?”

“Unlike you, I’m from the moral world,” Rock Lee admitted, but before grinning. “But, I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”

“Great!” Ino beamed, clapping her hands together. “Come on, guys! We should save some seats before they’re taken.”

OoOoO

As class began, I sat down beside Rock Lee and Tenten. However, I didn’t really talk to them much. But, I had caught them looking at me. I know that they’re curious. It’s just I can’t reveal a lot of information about myself.

When Ms. Kurenai arrived, I looked at her. She seemed strict, but dealing with strict teachers is nothing new for me.

“My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I’m your 12th grade history teacher. I’m a Demon. However, I’m not from the Beneath. In fact, I was raised in the mortal world,” Ms. Kurenai said, leaning against her desk, with a clipboard in her hands. “As another reminder, Heaven and Hell High is neutral. So, I will not tolerate discrimination in my classroom. Now, I’m going to take attendance. However, I’d like you writing about the Great Angel and Demon war. It will be due this Friday.”

Naturally, I began drafting my paper. However, I felt stuck again. After all, I’ve been on summer vacation. For this reason, I couldn’t think properly.

So, I looked for Ms. Kurenai. However, I had caught Sasuke’s eyes again. He smirked and said something to his friends. They began laughing afterwards.

My face flushed bright red. And, I quickly averted eye contact with them. However, I wondered. Why do I keep having these embarrassing encounters?

“You were staring again. Weren’t you, Naruto?” Sakura asked, as I bit my lower lip.

“It was on accident,” I explained, or at least I tried to explain. “I didn’t mean to stare at him.”

“People stare for many reason. It’s not always on purpose,” Sakura chuckled, her pink lips tugged into a grin. “For Sasuke’s situation, I think people just get locked in his gaze.”

“You might be right,” I laughed, doodling on my paper. “Or … It’s just a Demon thing.”

OoOoO

After lunch, I walked alongside Rock Lee and Tenten to our science class. Unfortunately, I didn’t have Sakura and Ino with me. However, I wish I did. I really like having those two around. They make me smile and laugh.

However, I’m still fortunate. After all, I still have Rock Lee and Tenten with me. For this reason, I hope we’ll get along.

“Why do teachers always make seating charts?” Tenten grumbled, as her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. “I can’t believe this. I sit in the front.”

“Who’s your partner?” Rock Lee asked, as his bushy eyebrows knitted together in frustration, too. “Mine is Neji.”

“Mine is Temari,” Tenten sighed, as they then turned to look at me. “What about you, Naruto? Who’s your partner?”

“Sasuke …” I replied, as Tenten and Rock Lee both started laughing.

“The guy you wouldn’t stop staring at,” Rock Lee chortled, as I shook my head.

“Awkward …” Tenten giggled, as I rolled my eyes.

OoOoO

Nevertheless, I took my seat. However, I was so nervous. After all, I don’t think Sasuke likes me. I mean, I always keep staring at him, not on purpose, though.

Of course, I wouldn’t purposely gawk at someone. However, I bet Sasuke thinks I’m a creep now. I sigh and sat silently, not paying mind to the people shuffling around me.

For this reason, I didn’t acknowledge Sasuke’s presence, not until Sasuke pushed his chair back. As I heard him finally sit, I flinched and fearfully froze, but Mr. Orochimaru’s arrival saved me from further humiliation, though.

“My name is Orochimaru. I’m your 12th grade science teacher. I’m also a Demon. And, I come from the Beneath,” Mr. Orochimaru said, fingers brushing his pet snake, which sat coiled in his lap. “My assistant’s name is Kabuto. He also originates from the Beneath. We will not tolerate discrimination in our classroom. Now, I need to take attendance. But, in the meantime, I want you to talk to your lab partner.”

I didn’t want to talk to Sasuke, though. I couldn’t, not after embarrassing myself in front of him. However, I also couldn’t just ignore him, especially because I’m irritating him now.

“Well?” Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms. “Are you going to introduce yourself?”

“Can’t you go first?” I asked, my voice a whisper.

“No,” Sasuke disagreed, eyes narrowing at me. “Because, I’m not the one with a staring problem here.”

“I don’t have a staring problem,” I objected, but Sasuke just rolled his eyes. “I really don’t …”

“Really, _airhead_? You shouldn’t delude yourself,” Sasuke chuckled, fiddling with his pencil. “Go on, then. Tell me about yourself.”

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki,” I began, as Sasuke raised his eyebrow. “I’m from the Clouds. And, I just learned how to walk.”

“I’m from the Beneath,” Sasuke confided, as I listened carefully. “Unlike you, I’ve been taught to walk at an early age. Now … Is there anything else you’d like to tell me? Or, are you just going to stare?”

“You’re rude,” I frowned, as Sasuke shrugged, not bothered by my comment.

“Yeah, I can say the same for you,” Sasuke smirked, as my cheeks flushed.

When Mr. Orochimaru finished taking attendance, I also finished drawing a picture in my notebook. After all, Sasuke stopped talking to me. I don’t blame him, though. I would hate it if people kept staring at me, too. I felt horrible now, especially for calling him rude. I’m the rude one, considering I won’t stop staring at him.

“Excuse me, class! If you don’t mind, I’d like your attention now,” Mr. Orochimaru announced, as everyone quickly settled down. “We won’t be doing much today. So, I will play a video. However, I want you guys to take notes.”

“Mr. Orochimaru!” a girl shrieked, as she scrambled on top of her desk.

“What is it, child?” Mr. Orochimaru gasped, as the girl started sobbing. “Why are you crying?”

“Snake!” she screamed, as Mr. Orochimaru just laughed.

“That’s the classroom pet,” Mr. Orochimaru confessed, just before gathering the snake into his arms. “In the mornings, I let him go for walks around the campus.”

“What? How many snakes are in this classroom?” she stuttered, not noticing her lap partner trying to tug his book out from underneath her.

“Plenty” Mr. Orochimaru answered, which made her turn pale. “They’re trained. They won’t bite you.”

OoOoO

When the bell rang, I walked towards Tenten and Rock Lee. After all, I have sixth period with them. So, I offered them a small smile.

“Hey,” I said, crossing my arms. “You guys seem sad. What’s wrong?”

“Well, I don’t like my partner,” Rock Lee groaned, as I chuckled. “Let me guess. You don’t like your partner, either.”

“We don’t get along,” I explained, as Rock Lee grinned. “It’s my fault. I mean, I keep staring at him.”

“Temari and I get along. She’s really nice,” Tenten giggled, as we walked outside into the hallway. “It will take time. But, I think Temari and I could actually be best friends.”

“Good for you,” Rock Lee scoffed, patting Tenten’s shoulder. “However, Neji and I won’t become friends anytime soon.”

“Yeah,” I agreed, nudging Tenten. “Sasuke and I won’t be friends, either. He thinks I’m a creep, anyway.”

“You guys are so negative,” Tenten sighed, rolling her brown eyes. “Come on! Let’s just get to class.”

OoOoO

Fortunately, I have PE class with Sakura and Ino. So, I received hugs from them. However, I didn’t mind. After all, I’m their friend now.

Unfortunately, I couldn’t talk to them much. Our teacher had shushed us. We quieted down and began listening to him.

However, I could barely listen to him. In the distance, I spotted Sasuke and his friends. For this reason, I quickly looked away.

So, I won’t get caught staring at him again. But, I think his friends might have seen me. After all, I heard him and his friends laughing loudly.

“My name is Might Guy. I’m your 12th grade PE teacher. I’m also a Cloud Angel. However, I was contacted by Principal Tsunade. Then, I was offered this position. So, I accepted her offer of teaching you guys,” Mr. Guy smiled, casually leaning against his desk. “I won’t tolerate discrimination on our campus, especially not in my classroom. This school is neutral grounds, where both Demons and Angels are accepted. I will start taking attendance now, but I have something to tell you guys. You can’t use your wings, considering mortals might see you guys.”

“This sucks!” Ino frowned, puckering out her lower lip. “I need to stretch my wings out.”

“Yeah,” Sakura grumbled, her lips also puckering out. “It would be fun flying around, too.”

“It’s for safety reasons,” I chuckled, as Ino and Sakura sighed in defeat. “We can’t have mortals seeing us flying around.”

Of course, I’m glad flying has been banned on campus. After all, I can’t have my wings seen. They’re different from other Angels.

It made me wonder about _him._ And, I know _he’s_ here. After all, I’m here, too.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_What do you think? I'd love to know!_


	2. Chapter 2

 

For many reasons, Heaven and Hell High had been built in the forest. After all, Heaven and Hell High hold classes at always around nightfall. This prestigious institution cannot have mortals finding out about Angels and Demons. It would disrupt balances between the tangible and spiritual realm.

However, I think I have just disrupted balance between mortals and supernatural creatures. After all, I’m falling from the sky. In fact, I’m plummeting towards Earth. Without hesitation, I closed my eyes.

But, I never crash landed like I had expected to. Instead, I had fallen into someone’s arms. So, I opened my eyes. After all, I wanted to thank them for catching me.

“Sasuke …” I gasped, as my wings turned to scarlet just before disappearing.

“Were you not taught about gravity?” Sasuke asked, as his sinister smirk grew. “What’s the matter, _Naruto?_ Were you not taught to speak, either?”

OoOoO

However, I didn’t respond. In fact, I couldn’t respond. After all, I didn’t know what to say.

Fortunately, I think Sasuke got bored with me. I mean, I wasn’t being teased anymore.

In fact, I was lowered to the ground. Without hesitation, I ran away from Sasuke and his friends. For this reason, I heard him and his friends laughing at me.

“Of all people, I fell into his arms,” I grumbled, crossing my arms together. “Can this day get any worse?”

“I hope not,” I sighed, with a pout. “I really hope not.”

OoOoO

After gathering myself, I went to first period. Of course, I found Ino and Sakura there. So, I happily smiled at them.

“What happened, Naruto?” Ino asked, taking out her homework. “I heard you screaming – quite shrill in my head, in fact. Won’t you say, Naruto? How was your first time plummeting down to Earth like, then?”

“It could have been more graceful,” I sighed, with a frown. “I wasn’t taught about gravity much.”

When Mr. Kakashi stood up, I turned to face him, like Ino and Sakura. He offered us a small sincere smile - leaning coolly against his desk, then.

“How does that work?” Mr. Kakashi inquired, crossing his arms. “I know so little about Angel powers. If one Angel is in trouble, then all Angels can hear their pained cries. How often do you hear your fellow Angels cries of pain, though?

Without hesitation, Sakura stopped reading. She set her book aside, then. Her eyebrows knitted together – a symbol of concentration, which I respected deeply about her.

“Not much, Mr. Kakashi. You see, Angels have healing powers. They heal all wounds - which silences their pained cries, then. We’re also bombarded with the prayers of mortals – which we must listen to and ask our elders if miracles can happen to a selected few individuals. So, hearing an Angel’s cry right now, must mean we’re either not busy or that they’re very important,” Sakura explained, as Mr. Kakashi nodded. “Enough about Angels, though. If you don’t mind, I’d like to know more about Demons. Do you hear the screams of your kind? Do your hear prayers from mortals?”

“No, Sakura. We feel the pain of our fellow Demons,” Mr. Kakashi answered, as he looked down. “We don’t hear prayers, like Angels do. We hear instead guilt and remorse from mortals – which we’re assigned to lift away, but only for a selected few individuals.”

OoOoOo

While entering the library, I gasped loudly. It was stacked to the rooftops with old and tattered books – dating back hundreds and hundreds of years ago.

Unlike Ino and Sakura, I didn’t dare touch those ancient books – fearing I might damage them or something.

“You lot must be excited. This library hold incredible books – maintained beautifully by our lovely librarian,” Mr. Kakashi clapped, as a huge purple snake slithered out of the teacher’s lounge. “Good evening, Mr. Manda.”

Instantly, Mr. Manda cracked a toothy grin – raising his tail and taking student ID cards, just before inspecting it with his monocle.

“I’ve never met a Cloud Angel before. You’re a very interesting creature, aren’t you?” Mr. manda said, his tail coiling around my diamond pendant. “Your necklace is so pretty. Your parents must love you a lot. Ouch! Why is it enchanted, especially to protect you from Demons?!”

Quickly, I disabled the enchantment. Then, I clutched my English book – ever so slowly backing away next.

“I’m sorry,” I lied, as Mr. manda’s eyebrows knitted together. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. My necklace would have no such enchantment.”

Anyhow, Mr. Manda nodded, but still looked suspicious of me. But, I couldn’t blame him. My necklace burns Demons – _protects_ me from them, like my parents wanted.

“You are a Cloud Angel,” Mr. Manda frowned, as my heart raced loudly. “Perhaps you left your necklace burning out in the sun for far too long.”

That was a joke – no one laughed, though. I continued receiving stares, especially from Sasuke and his friends – but I understand why. I shouldn’t be wearing such a necklace, not at our school – which is trying to create peace between Heaven and Hell.

“Well?” I shrugged, shutting my eyes. “Maybe … ”

OoOoOo

When class finally began, I chewed my lower lip nervously. I messed up again – always creating terrible first impressions.

However, I shook my head. After all, I’m in class. What if Mr. Kakashi calls on me?

So, I need to pay attention, not daydream mindlessly, or have a pity party.

“We’re reading a love story between Angels and Demons,” Ino exclaimed, staring wide-eyed down at her textbook. “That’s forbidden, Mr. Kakashi!”

“It is forbidden, but nevertheless happens,” Mr. Kakashi explained, the classroom gasping in awe. “There are many cases. Those Angels and Demons die – sentenced to death, just for the crime of love. I wonder when it’ll change.”

As I began reading, I heard a voice. It was my father’s voice – silky sweet in my head.

_“Son,”_ my father whispered, reaching out to me. _“Your necklace, son. The enchantment should be on.”_

OoOoOo

Once fourth period ended, I sighed miserably. I had science next, with Sasuke and his group.

For this reason, I felt beyond nervous. I know that they’re angry at me – considering I’m wearing a protection charm from Demons.

Even so, I trudged towards Mr. Orochimaru’s classroom. There, I met Tenten and Rock Lee. They were already seated, like Sasuke was, too. I gulped, then.  

“Are you scared?” Sasuke asked, a shameful blush blooming on my cheeks. “Don’t be, airhead! Who would here harm your pretty, fucking feathers?”

Quickly, Sasuke grasped my necklace – squeezing the diamond pendant. A chocked gasp escaped me – noticing that Sasuke wasn’t being burned by my necklace. That meant one thing …

“You’re really him … ” I whispered, as my pendant shattered into pieces, clattering onto the floor, then. “Heir of Hell … Son of the Devil … ”

“Son of God,” Sasuke sneered, as my body trembled. “We’re going to have so much fun together this year.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_What do you think? I'd love to know!_


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked through the forest, I scowled at the withering and wilting flowers. So, I kneeled down and cupped the lifeless flowers.

Then, I shut my eyes – murmuring prayers in my Angelic tongue. A lustrous light radiated inside of my palms – encompassing the fading flowers.

“There you go,” I hummed, as I sighed and sniffed them. “You’ll live long now.”

“What are you doing?” Sasuke hissed, as I immediately scrambled up. “Didn’t anyone up there warn you about not using your powers so carelessly? You’ve attracted hell hounds now.”

In the distance, I heard howls. My necklace glowed brightly – brilliant radiance surrounding us.

So, I knew that the hell hounds had already perished. After all, I heard whimpers and squeaks next. For this reason, I saw Sasuke kneeling down – examining the burned and scorched corpses.

“They don’t have leashes,” Sasuke said, his hand planted against the dirt floor – opening a fiery portal and returning the hell hounds into their blazing pits again . “The nobles in the Beneath desire to have my grandfather sitting on the throne once more. They have been rallying troops and ordering them to find the cage containing my grandfather. My family then demanded for the hell hounds to drag those traitorous Demons back down into the darkest parts of the Beneath for punishment and not raise any concern from the Clouds. However, I believe your kind are already concerned and involved in the politically unstable problems of the Beneath. After all, I’ve been receiving many reports from my warriors about seeing Angels lurking around and white feathers fluttering about in the air.”

“I didn’t know … ” I stuttered, his heated glare only worsening. “Sasuke, I’m sorry … ”

However, I didn’t let him go. After all, I noticed bruises decorating him - injuries from fighting rebellious mobs in his home.

So, I had reached out. In all honesty, I was nervous, but held his cheeks anyway. I shut my eyes – muttering a stronger prayer in my Angelic tongue, which healed all of his injuries.

I was left drained, though. In fact, I felt exhausted - depleted of my energy.

“Do they teach you anything up there?” Sasuke asked, his hand on my waist – trying to steady me. “Your kind isn’t allowed to heal us. You’re lucky no one saw us.”

“I just wanted to help,” I admitted, as my head throbbed brutally. “You were hurt. Now you aren’t.”

OoOoOo

During first period, I was still feeling the aftermath of using such strong healing magic and couldn’t concentrate on my classwork at all. However, I had forced myself to concentrate, especially because I couldn’t let anyone find out that I had used healing magic on a Demon. Yet, I had raised suspicion among my friends anyway - considering I wasn’t cheery and chatty like usual.

“You don’t look sleepy at all,” Sakura protested, rolling her emerald green eyes, just as I sighed for the hundredth time from defending my false lie. “Look, I used healing magic plenty of times before. So, I know when other Angels use healing magic, but I also know when other Angels don’t correctly use healing magic. If an Angel heals someone, then they must take energy from the person being healed to keep things balanced and fair. You should go back to the person and complete the ritual.”

Unfortunately, I couldn’t finish the healing ritual process and released an exhausted sigh - desiring to do nothing but only sleep for a week straight - only I can’t do so and continued attempting to stay upright in my desk, not wanting my forehead to slam against the hard surface and then receive a concussion, which is something that I truly don’t need right now.

“You really should. It’s not healthy for an Angel to just heal and not have anything to replace for the loss,” Ino said, as I nodded and bit down nervously on my bottom lip - my head aching with continuous pain. “Who did you heal? They must be very important for you to be this tired and worn out.”

I had laughed and then peered down at my blank paper to avoid the question. After all, I couldn’t give away the person I had actually and naively healed. Since, I’m sure that said person would be very upset with me and then we would get into double trouble.

“You’re not going to tell us, are you?” Sakura asked, giving me a frown. “You look pale now. If you’re not going to complete the ritual anytime soon, then you should at least go to the nurse.”

OoOoOo

Of course, I did not go to the nurse. After all, I knew the nurse would call or send a letter home to my family - leaving me to come up with another fancy tale for the reason of my mysterious and suspicious exhaustion of late, which would lead me to also land in trouble as my family would piece together information and discover the true cause behind that fatigued body of mine.

For this reason, I had stayed away from the nurse and dragged myself to second period, with the desire to fall asleep still lingering in the back of my mind.

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” Ino asked, as I rolled my sapphire orbs at her – slumping down in my seat and sighing for the two hundredth time. “You’re lucky that we aren’t doing anything for gym class. Have you started your essay yet?”

Surprisingly, I had worked on my essay last night and finished writing an entire paragraph of crap. However, I wasn’t too concerned about the essay because I had two more days to finish writing my paper. So, I had plenty of time to procrastinate and just be the typical lazy student of today.

“Yeah, I started the essay. I bet you’re done with yours,” I said, as Ino laughed and nodded with pride, just before noticing Sakura walking into the classroom along with Tenten and Rock Lee. “If they came in a minute later, they all would have been late.”

Not in the mood to talk, I waved a hello at them and watched them rush to their seats. Then, Ms. Kurenai had walked into the classroom and began taking attendance - lecturing every now and so about how being on time is crucial for becoming the next leaders of the world.

“History teachers, I swear!” Sakura muttered, as Ino and her quietly giggled together. “How can she be preaching? She almost came late, too!”

OoOoOo

Once the time came to go to fifth period, I had begun to feel and most likely appear to that of a walking zombie - mentally and physically persuading myself to get up and trudge towards science class with the motivation to that of a sloth. Though halfway there, I had been yanked into an empty classroom and forced to face my most dreaded classmate.

“Listen, I don’t care that you healed me. Perhaps I will in due time. As of right now, I don’t want to be indebted to the Clouds, but your actions have made me,” Sasuke said, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me up against the wall. “Ever since you healed me, I’ve heard your friends talking about the side effects that an Angel receives and especially about the side effects of healing improperly. Will you just finish whatever it is you started, airhead?”

Biting down on my lip nervously, I had managed to peer into his dark ebony orbs and not shy away in embarrassment - his grip on me tightening and strengthening, with his energy beginning to flow inside of me. However, I needed more than that - something a little more intimate to replace the amount of healing magic I had used to mend him. Even so, I couldn’t ask him to do such a thing.

 “It’s okay, Sasuke. I can handle the side effect,” I said, as his facial expression changed into a frown. “Upon healing, we also take energy from the person, but we can eventually replenish that energy on our own.”

He had pulled me closer to him and sent my nerves out of control - turning my legs weak and into jelly. His hand fell down onto my waist once more - holding me steady and upright like he had done so before.

“If people find out that you healed me, then we both are going to get into trouble. My life is already too politically unstable, so I don’t need this right now.” Sasuke explained, as I clutched firmly onto his arms, with his hand running up and down my back in a comforting manner. “What do you need, Naruto?”

In a quiet murmur, I told him the thing I needed from him to recover my strength right away, so no one could tell there was something wrong with me.

“I need you to kiss me,” I murmured, as I buried my face into his neck,. “It doesn’t have to be on the lips. I just need the action to be more intimate than a hug.”   

In an instant, I had lips pressing against mines, with his hips moving and grinding against me. His hands were also roaming up and down my thighs, touching and caressing me in places none have done before. He soon began trailing kisses down my neck, sucking and nipping at my delicate flesh with his teeth. A moan then escaped my lips, shattering the lustful haze and drawing our actions into the clear light.

“Shit!” Sasuke cursed, releasing me from his grip as I fell onto the floor on my hands and knees. “You got what you need. Forget this ever happened between us, airhead.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

_What do you think? I'd love to know!_


	4. Chapter 4

When I had flew down to Earth this time around, I hadn’t plummeted right into someone’s arms. Fortunately, I had learned to control my wings. So, I landed gracefully in front of Heaven and Hell High’s security school gates. But, I wasn’t alone and noticed a group of Demon students socializing with each other in the forest. However, I noticed something else about them - their threatening and terrifying stares. Of course, I didn’t much linger and quickly rushed into school grounds. 

 

Once I felt safe again, I decided to take a chance. Upon turning around, I found the same group of Demon students still staring at me - with those same menacing glares. Without hesitation, I spun around and darted down the hallway. When I arrived at my English class, I was out of breath and panting. However, I didn’t want Sakura and Ino interrogating me with their questions. So, I lingered outside of class and tried to steady my breathing. But, I wasn’t quite successful, especially because I kept wondering about those Demon students. Fortunately, I didn’t have classes with them. Still, I needed to keep an eye out for them.

 

After I had calmed myself, I walked inside of class. As I did so, I was quickly greeted cheerfully by Sakura and Ino. Without hesitation, I pleasantly returned their greetings, especially because I didn’t want to seem suspicious. When I had taken my seat, I quickly pulled out last night’s homework. Of course, I was nudged by Sakura and Ino, who both desired to revise answers. So, I decided to play along with them, just to keep Sakura and Ino preoccupied by something other than worming into people’s businesses. But, I knew they meant well. Though, I liked my privacy. 

 

“You two are such nerds,” I chuckled, as Sakura and Ino both frowned. “Sheesh! It’s just homework.”

 

“Our homework still gets graded,” Ino objected, looking at the ticking clock. “I wonder where Mr. Kakashi is.”

 

“He must be in a meeting,” Sakura suggested, applying another stain of pink lip gloss. “But, you know, I wouldn’t mind a substitute.”

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t, either. It’s almost always movie days whenever we have substitutes,” Ino smiled, flipping her hair back. “Oh my gosh! It’s that guy again, Sakura.”

 

“Who?” Sakura whispered, glancing at the classroom door, just as Sasuke and his friends started walking inside. “Do you mean Sasuke? He’s hot, isn’t he?”

 

“Oh my gosh!” Ino gasped, her cheeks flushing slightly pink. “Shut up, Sakura! You shouldn’t speak so carelessly. What if they heard us?” 

 

“Oh,” Sakura giggled, in a hushed style, though. “You’re so shy, Ino.”

“Whatever,” Ino frowned, turning around and looking away. “And, I was talking about Shikamaru, not Sasuke.”

 

“That’s a shame,” Sakura smirked, which made her receive yet another from from Ino. “I’m just teasing you. Calm down, girl!”

 

As Ino and Sakura continued bickering, I shamelessly remembered the things that happened between Sasuke and myself. After all, I couldn’t help nervously meeting Sasuke’s emotionless gaze. But, I had broke our gaze soon. So, I could hide, not wanting to feel conflicted, or just plain out start sobbing, especially in the middle of class, too. Still, I wanted to cry, just hating how Sasuke left me - completely weak and limp.

 

When Mr. Kakashi finally arrived, I had tried to forget about Sasuke. However, I just couldn’t, not when I could feel his stare piercing me from behind. So, I excused myself to the bathroom, with teardrops sliding down my cheeks. But, I tried to keep myself from crying, just so I wouldn’t return to class and have him think that I’m weak or something. Yet, I couldn’t help breaking down, especially because I felt sort of used by him. 

 

“I guess I shouldn’t have healed him,” I cried, my eyes watery and teary. “He seemed so ungrateful about it, too.”

 

Upon leaning against the bathroom wall, I slid down to the floor and hugged my knees. When I had healed him, I felt like I had done something right. But, in fact, I hadn’t done anything right. Because, in reality, I had just given him an opportunity to embarrass and humiliate me. 

 

“How could I have been so stupid?” I sobbed, wiping away my teardrops. “What if those Demons students are connected to what happened between Sasuke and me yesterday?”

 

“I can’t believe I let such a thing happen between us,” I wept, my body trembling and teeth chattering now. “I’m so stupid … I should’ve known … Oh, I should’ve known better than to trust him!”

 

OoOoOo

 

When I had returned to class, I hadn’t met anyone’s curious gaze. In fact, I had kept my eyes trained to the floor, not wanting people questioning me, especially about my eyes. After all, I had cried and sobbed so much. So, I guess my eyes would be puffy and red, then. But, I noticed Sasuke staring at me out of the corners of my eyes. Still, I didn’t directly look at him.

 

“Are you okay?” Sakura asked, clearly concerned about me. “You seem off a little.”

 

“I’m fine,” I assured, smiling slightly. “I met a friend in the hallway. And, I got distracted talking to them.”

 

“Oh,” Sakura chirped, twirling her hair. “Who was it?”

 

“A friend of mine,” I shrugged, changing the topic, then. “Anyway, did I miss anything?”

 

“Nope,” Sakura smiled, looking down at her textbook. “We’re just reading another short story. It’s another love story about an Angel and Demon falling in love.”

 

“That’s so cliche,” I frowned, pouting down at my textbook. “I don’t like reading love stories.”

 

“You must,” Sakura chided, with a smile, though. “It’s part of our grade. This is an English class, too. You have to read, then.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” I chuckled, flipping to the right page in my textbook.

 

Even so, I couldn’t stop thinking about Sasuke, especially because of the short story we were reading, too. So, I tried to control my emotions, not trying to give away my clear discomfort. But, I wasn’t quite so successful. Because, I saw some students staring curiously at me. Unfortunately, I noticed that they were all Demon students, too.

 

“Alright, I believe class will be over soon,” Mr. Kakashi said, standing up from his desk. “If you haven’t finished the short story already, then please finish it at home. I would also like a written review as well.”

 

Without hesitation, I started packing up, not wanting to stay an extra minute in class, especially with Sasuke and his friends around, too. After all, I’m getting a feeling that they don’t exactly like me much. However, I’m not sticking around to find out why. But, I do have a feeling why. It might be because I had healed Sasuke yesterday and also what happened between us in the empty classroom. I thought I was being nice, though. I guess Demons don’t like having help from Angels, then.

 

“Are you two ready for history?” Ino asked, hugging her English textbook. “I finished my essay last night.”

 

“Of course, I’m ready,” Sakura claimed, a competitive smirk curling into her lips. “I mean, I finished my essay, too.  What about you, Naruto?”

 

“I’m almost done with my essay,” I sighed, exhausted by their constant competitiveness. “Let’s go, then. We shouldn’t be late.”

 

OoOoOo

 

Once I had sat down in class, I sighed and stared down at my essay. After all, I couldn’t concentrate on it. In fact, I was completely stuck somewhere in my body paragraphs. But, I knew why, though. It was because of what had happened yesterday. I went home feeling confused and conflicted with myself. I didn’t know if the things that happened was wrong or right.

“If you’re stuck, you can always go to the library for help,” Ino suggested, raising her hand when Ms. Kurenai started taking attendance. “Mr. Manda does tutoring sessions in the library.”

 

“Yeah, I think I’ll pass,” I laughed, not wanting to meet Mr. Manda again anytime soon. “I’ll just talk to Ms. Kurenai if I need help.”

 

“Mr. Manda is not that scary,” Ino chuckled, as I rolled my eyes. “He’s not, Naruto. Sakura and I went there to check out books for our essay.”

 

“You guys are such nerds,” I said again, especially because it’s true. “You won’t see me in the library anytime soon. I don’t like snakes. They’re scary!”

 

“But, with Mr. Orochimaru as our science teacher, I think we need to get used to seeing snakes soon,” Tenten groaned, obviously not a fan of snakes, like me. “I seriously don’t like his class. He’s so weird!”

 

“Yeah, I know right,” I agreed, not liking Mr. Orochimaru’s class, either. “His assistant is weird, too.”

 

The rest of second period passed just like that. I spent most of it talking to Tenten and Rock Lee, especially about our hatred towards Mr. Orochimaru’s class. I mostly hated his class because I had to sit next to Sasuke, though. I couldn’t bear the thought of sitting next to him today, not after what had happened between us yesterday. I wanted to skip Mr. Orochimaru’s class so much, but I couldn’t do no such thing. I didn’t want to get into trouble, after all. 

 

OoOoOo

 

When fifth period came, I was so nervous. Upon walking inside of Mr. Orochimaru’s class, I could barely look at Sasuke, not even when I had sat down next to him, especially because I was angry at him and at his friends, too. I mean, I think that they’re his friends. After all, I see so many Demons following him around. But, anyway, I can’t understand how he had just left me yesterday. And, I can’t understand why his Demon friends are staring at me, either. 

 

As class begun, I mostly kept quiet, not looking or talking to him, just silently doing my work. However, I don’t think that my silence really bothered him. Because, I heard him mostly talking to Neji. So, I continued being introverted around him. Still, I couldn’t help feeling nervous. 

 

“For tonight’s homework, I want everyone to read chapter one. You will be quizzed tomorrow as well,” Mr. Orochimaru said, as I wrote down tonight’s homework in my journal. “So, I expect everyone to read the textbook.”

 

“You wouldn’t want to start out with a failing grade in our class as well,” Kabuto added, pushing up his eyeglasses. “It means you will most likely fail and not graduate!” 

 

“That would be horrible, wouldn’t it?” Mr. Orochimaru chuckled, petting his snake. “I’m such a good teacher, after all. It would be heartbreaking if you guys failed my class, then.”

 

“Yes!” Kabuto agreed, creepily smiling at us. “We would be so saddened.”

 

Once Mr. Orochimaru and Kabuto finished lecturing, I started packing up, not wasting an extra minute, just so I could avoid Sasuke and his friends. When I put everything away, I quickly darted towards Tenten and Rock Lee. However, I did catch Sasuke sort of frowning at me. So, I had instantly looked away. But, I knew that this time I needed to be a little more careful now.

 

“Are you guys ready for PE?” Rock Lee asked, as Tenten groaned. “Well, I am!”

 

“Well, I’m not. I mean, I like working out, but not at school,” Tenten said, fiddling with her necklace. “It’s just I don’t like sweating in front of other people. Plus, I don’t want my makeup to get smeared or anything.”

 

“I guess that’s understandable,” I said, shrugging. “PE is our last class of the day, though.”

 

“That’s true,” Tenten agreed, chuckling. “I guess I can’t complain, then.”

 

“Let’s get going,” Rock Lee laughed, walking towards the hallway. “We shouldn’t be late. Or, Mr. Guy might make us run laps or something.”

 

OoOoOo

 

Once I had sat down, I saw Sakura and Ino walking towards me. Without hesitation, I had waved at them. After all, I didn’t want to seem suspicious, not when they love prying into other people’s business. But, I know they only mean well. Still, I like having my privacy. 

 

“Hey!” Ino grinned, sitting down next to me. “How was everyone’s day?”

 

“It was alright,” Tenten replied, with a casual shrug. “Yours?”

 

“Well, I try to be optimistic,” Ino chuckled, which made Tenten roll her eyes. “It was just a tad bit boring, though.”

 

“I can’t wait till the weekend,” Rock Lee said, changing the subject. “We should do something together. It’ll be fun.”

 

“We could go see a movie or something,” Sakura suggested, clapping her hands together in excitement. “There’s a new horror movie coming out, too.”

 

“I’ll love to go,” I smiled, excited to visit the mortal world. “I like horror movies.”

 

“It’s decided, then. We’ll go see a horror movie,” Ino beamed, starting to fix her lip gloss, then. “Mr. Guy is here. And, I was just beginning to fix my makeup, too.”

 

When class ended, I darted out of the gym quickly once again. After all, I needed to avoid Sasuke and his friends. So, I rushed out into the hallway, with Rock Lee and Tenten, especially because Sakura and Ino went to the library. 

 

“PE is starting next week,” Rock Lee said, with an excited grin. “Did you guys get your uniforms yet?”

 

“Yeah,” Tenten nodded, looking at me, then. “What about you, Naruto?”

 

“Yup,” I chuckled, not exactly ready for PE, like Rock Lee was, though.

 

OoOoOo

 

Upon stepping outside, I nervously walked into the forest. Once deep inside enough, I started looking around myself, not liking how the forest made suspicious sounds, like twigs snapping or leaves rustling. Even so, I braced myself and continued walking further into the forest, but stopping once again, especially after hearing more branches and twigs snapping. But, I ignored them this time around and started speeding walking, just not fast enough, though. Because, I felt someone’s cold fingers wrapping around my wrist. Then, I was pinned against a tree by Sasuke.

 

“What’s the matter with you?!” Sasuke asked, in an annoyed tone. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

 

However, I didn’t answer. I just couldn’t, not when he seemed so angry, but my silence worked against my favor, though. 

 

“Answer me, Naruto!” Sasuke demanded, which frightened me. “Come on, airhead!”

 

In an instant, I had started crying, not liking his harsh attitude or tone. So, I gathered my strength and pushed him, just enough for me to run away, but he still chased after me, though.

 

“Leave me alone!” I cried out, summoning my wings. “I don’t like you!”

 

“Oh, I’m so hurt,” Sasuke sneered, clearly in sarcasm. “What is your problem?!”

 

“Go away!” I screamed, floating off of the ground, then. “Please, Sasuke.”

 

“Look, if I hurt you in some way, then tell me,” Sasuke snapped, as I flew into Angel territory, which Demons aren’t allowed in. “You Angels are so irritating … ”

 

However, I continued flying into the Clouds, just as Sasuke disappeared in a flash of red into the Beneath.  I couldn’t help still sobbing, though. I didn’t expect an encounter like this to happen, after all. 

 

“If I hadn’t healed him, none of this would have happened,” I wept, as I perched myself onto a cloud. “This is all my fault, then. What am I supposed to do now, though?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
